On ne Badine pas avec l'Alcool
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Pepper savait exactement l'idée que se faisait Tony Stark d'une soirée parfaite. Cela se résumait en trois mots : alcool, femmes, sexe. Cependant, elle avait accepté de rester, car après tout, personne n'aime être seul le soir de la Saint-Valentin.


Et... Terminé !

Pepper esquissa un sourire en ajoutant un point final au tout dernier e-mail qu'elle devait envoyer. Voilà, après avoir appuyé sur '_Envoyer_', sa journée était officiellement finie ! Comme tous les ans à cette période, son boss, Tony Stark, avait reçu de nombreuses invitations aux soirées les plus « sélects » en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin.

Tout en éteignant son ordinateur portable, elle songea à son programme pour la soirée la plus romantique de l'année. Eh bien, il tenait en trois points : s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé qui trônait dans le salon de son appartement, déguster un délicieux plat préparé qui venait du magasin bio du coin de la rue, et pour le côté un peu cliché, un bon film à l'eau de rose.

La jeune femme soupira. Oui, c'était l'une des choses que l'on devait accepter quand on travaillait en tant qu'assistante personnelle, notre vie se résume à notre travail. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, elle adorait ce travail. Mais il y avait tout de même quelques inconvénients. Ses amis étaient peu nombreux (elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main), et elle n'arrivait à les voir que quelques fois dans l'année. Et oui, la solitude est assez présente dans ce genre de métier.

Plongée dans ses réflexions sur sa vie, Pepper n'entendit pas Tony arriver, les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

« Encore en train de travailler à cette heure-ci, Pepper ? »

Elle sursauta.

« Tony, vous m'avez fait peur ! Je m'apprêtais justement à partir, je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout avait été réglé pour vos invitations.

- Vous avez un projet pour ce soir ? Vous semblez ailleurs. »

Elle saisit nerveusement son sac à main posé sur la table basse. Cet homme était le seul à véritablement savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, même quand elle ne disait rien.

« Eh bien, j'ai effectivement prévu quelque chose. Un plateau-télé. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Vous travaillez trop, Potts. Vous devriez sortir un peu plus, vous pourriez même prendre quelques jours de congés si vous le souhaitez.

- Prendre des jours de congés ? En l'état actuel des choses, ça me semblerait un peu imprudent. Votre Expo ouvre ses portes dans trois semaines, et il y a encore énormément de travail en ce qui concerne l'organisation de la soirée d'ouverture. De toutes manières, je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Tony sourit. Il savait avant même d'en parler que Pepper n'accepterait pas de lâcher le travail quelques jours. Et, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il serait perdu si elle n'était pas là, à veiller sur lui.

« Si vous n'avez rien prévu de spécial, vous pourriez peut être rester ici. J'allais justement commander chinois, ça vous dit ?

Je ne pense pas que ça soit bien raisonnable, et-

Allez Pep, vous n'allez pas me laisser seul ce soir, non ? Pourquoi rester chacun dans son coin ? »

Pepper soupira. Sans dire qu'il avait raison, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais elle était également la mieux placée pour savoir l'idée que se faisait Tony Stark d'une soirée parfaite. Cela se résumait en trois mots : alcool, femmes, sexe.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle et de déprimer devant un film qui dégoulinait de sentiments. Non, elle avait envie de rire, de passer une bonne soirée. Et malgré la réputation qu'il avait, Tony savait être un homme charmant, avec qui il n'était pas désagréable de passer du temps. Si c'était le contraire, il y aurait déjà longtemps qu'elle aurait quitté ce travail.

C'est ainsi qu'elle reposa son sac sur la table basse, et qu'un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tony.

**XXX**

Comme Pepper l'avait pensé, la soirée fut arrosée. Une, deux, puis trois bouteilles de vin. Difficile de s'arrêter quand on commence... Et encore plus difficile de connaître ses limites quand on ressent les tout premiers effets de la boisson. On rit un peu plus fort qu'avant aux blagues que sort l'homme assis en face de vous, pour une fois on a envie de se laisser aller complètement, d'oublier où on est, et de faire ce qui nous plaît.

Oui, on oublie tout. Même le fait qu'on ne tient pas forcément l'alcool, et qu'on ne maîtrise plus ce que l'on dit.

**XXX**

Quand Pepper se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et sa tête était douloureuse. Outch, combien de verres avait-elle bu au juste ? Impossible de s'en souvenir, tout comme de la soirée de la veille. Et d'abord, où était-elle ?

La pièce était claire, ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on voyait l'immense baie vitrée qui recouvrait une bonne partie de la chambre de Tony Stark. Une minute, la chambre de Tony Stark ? Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

Un autre coup d'œil dans la pièce lui montra un verre de vin aux trois quarts vide posé sur la table de chevet. Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'ils avaient.. ?

Quand elle se retourna pour voir si Tony était allongé près d'elle, elle ne vit personne, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle ne portait rien si ce n'est ses sous-vêtements et la chemise de son patron.

Que dire dans ces cas là ? Oups ?

Une fois remise du choc, elle entreprit de se lever. Jetant un regard en direction du réveil, elle s'aperçut qu'il était 10 heures passés, et se demanda pourquoi Tony ou JARVIS ne l'avaient pas réveillée plus tôt. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Peut être essayer de trouver Tony afin d'obtenir une explication de la situation. Mais elle osait à peine penser au moment où ils se retrouveraient tous deux face à face. Elle se connaissait : pas un mot ne sortirait de sa bouche, et son teint virera probablement au rouge. Virer. Et si c'était ce qui l'attendait ? Son comportement n'avait peut être pas été correct. Et si Tony décidait qu'il était temps de la remplacer par une autre ? Non, elle se battrait pour garder ce poste qu'elle occupait depuis trop longtemps pour le laisser à une jeune écervelée qui ne saurait même pas comment préparer le café.

Bon, il était temps de se lever, et d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Elle chercha la robe qu'elle portait la veille, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Elle n'osa pas imaginer ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, et décida de descendre dans sa « tenue » actuelle. Elle rasait littéralement les murs, de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un comme Rhodey. Ha, si ça se trouve, à cette heure-ci, Tony était en train de raconter les événement de cette nuit à son meilleur ami, riant aux éclats de ce qui avait probablement dû être un fiasco total, le pire qu'il ait jamais vécu. Cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas. Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, la voix de JARVIS résonna dans les couloirs.

« _Bonjour Mademoiselle Potts, avez-vous bien dormi ? _»

Elle aurait émis un cri de surprise si elle n'essayait pas d'être la plus discrète possible. Hélas pour elle, l'IA venait de révéler à quiconque se trouvant dans la demeure Stark qu'elle était réveillée.

« Très bien, JARVIS. Où est Tony?»

Elle se donna tout de même la peine de chuchoter.

« _Monsieur Stark est dans la cuisine du rez-de-chaussé. _»

Dans la cuisine ? Étrange. Tony n'était pas le genre de personne à cuisiner, il n'aimait pas ça. Ou dans le cas contraire, il le cachait bien. Alors le fait qu'il se trouvait à ce moment précis dans la cuisine était plutôt anormal.

Mais oui, quand elle y arriva, il était bien là. Il lui tournait le dos, visiblement occupé à surveiller la cuisson de ce qui semblait être une omelette.

« Hum, » dit-elle pour signaler sa présence.

Tony se retourna, et la détailla.

« Bien dormi, Potts ? Je dois avouer que cette chemise vous va plutôt bien. »

Et il sourit tout en posant deux assiettes sur le bar. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire après ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce que s'est passé d'après vous ?

- Oh je vous en prie, vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous fasse un dessin ! »

Il rit. Il cachait quelque chose, elle le voyait. Car s'il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand quelque chose clochait chez elle, elle savait également quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Vous voir saoule, en train de vous déshabiller, et ensuite tenter d'abuser de moi serait assez comique. Je crois même que je l'accrocherais dans mon bureau. »

Pepper cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilé. Que venait-il de lui dire ?

« Relax, Pep. Il se trouve que vous avez un peu bu hier soir, et quand je dis ça, c'est un euphémisme. Bref, vous vous êtes complètement lâchée, vous avez dansé sur la table basse et avez commencé à vous déshabiller en mimant une strip-teaseuse. D'ailleurs, vous vous en êtes plutôt pas mal tirée ! Bon blague à part, vous avez fini par vous endormir, non sans oublier de vous laisser aller à quelques confidences assez personnelles qui- »

Pepper, qui était restée silencieuse dès lors qu'il avait commencé à lui expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé, prit la parole.

« De quoi, des confidences ? Quel genre de confidences ?

- Ah, vous voyez, je n'ai pas envie de vous embarrasser en vous dévoilant tout, mais je peux vous dire une chose : quand vous êtes sous l'emprise de l'alcool, vous êtes _très_ entreprenante... »

A ces mots, elle rougit encore un peu plus. Elle lui avait donc fait des avances. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle avait gardé pour elle ses réflexions intérieures au sujet des fesses de son patron.

« Et vous n'avez pas oublié de mentionner que vous aimiez, je cite, mes '_belles_ _petites fesses d'athlète_'. D'ailleurs, merci, c'est un beau compliment. Il me va droit au cœur. »

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil, et leur servit l'omelette qu'il avait préparé. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment avait-elle pu aller aussi loin dans les déclarations ? Elle se sentait honteuse. Tony dut le voir, car il ajouta :

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas abusé de vous, je me suis contenté de vous porter en haut. J'ai dormi sur le canapé. Allez Potts, ça nous arrive à tous ce genre de choses, il ne faut pas dramatiser pour autant. »

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment ne pas dramatiser après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous espériez, que je vous vire parce que pour une fois vous vous êtes amusée ? »

C'est sûr que dit comme ça, elle avait été stupide de penser qu'il réagirait de cette manière. Elle mangea un bout de son omelette, et remarqua que Tony avait très certainement oublié de saler les œufs... Après quelques secondes de silence, elle osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Écoutez Tony, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vraiment été-

- Pepper, je ne veux pas vous entendre vous excuser. Vous parlez à l'homme que vous avez ramassé ivre plus d'une fois, et qui, si je me souviens bien, était étalé sur la pelouse, saoul, et nu il y a six mois. »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir trouvé dans l'état qu'il venait de décrire.

« Maintenant, ce que je vous propose, c'est que vous alliez prendre une douche, que vous vous habillez, et qu'on n'y pense plus, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Pour une fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés. C'était elle qui était dans une situation délicate, et lui avait été là pour l'aider. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et juste avant de la franchir, elle se tourna vers Tony.

« Merci, Mr Stark.

- De rien, Mademoiselle Potts. »

Elle sourit, et quitta la pièce. Oui, elle aimait son métier, mais elle appréciait aussi beaucoup son patron, et pour rien au monde elle n'en changerait.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS spécial Saint-Valentin, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**


End file.
